


¿Hay algún punto?

by Thomary221B



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Drabble, Drama, Español | Spanish, Gen, M/M, Profound100 Challenge, Romance, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2020-03-05 06:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomary221B/pseuds/Thomary221B
Summary: «En cada universo te sigo amando y eso es curioso...»[Conjunto de drabbles de cien palabras relacionados con Supernatural para el grupo de "ProfoundBond" en Discord.]





	1. Storm

Dean manejaba su auto en unas de las peores tormentas del año mientras retornaba a casa.

Se lamentaba vivir en unos de los pueblos más alejados del condado, está cosa lo había pillado por completo.

Sin embargo, su regreso a casa fue interrumpido por un idiota que salió de la nada en medio de la carretera.

Salió de su auto para reclamarle al hombre que casi los mata a ambos cuando se vio cara a cara con el omega que lo había dejado plantado en su boda hace más de diez años.

—¿Castiel? ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Dean...


	2. Bunny

Cuando las manos de Castiel dejaron de ocultar la vista de Dean por fin pudo ver de qué se trataba el regalo que le estaba dando por su cumpleaños. 

Lo que sus ojos estaban observando era la linda carita de un conejo cabeza se león color negro que estaba moviendo su naricita con mucha rapidez. 

—¿Me has traído un conejo?

—Sí... La otra vez me dijiste que sería muy bonito tener uno. 

—Dios... te amo demasiado, Cas. 

Dean le arrebató a su novio un beso que le quitó el aliento y luego procedió a cargar a la pequeña cosa esponjosa.


	3. Fire

Sin importarle que el fuego estaba rodeando la mayor parte del edificio Dean se adentró porque aún podía escuchar los dos latidos humanos que le habían quitado el aliento desde hace más de un año. 

Tras un camino muy peligroso incluso con su condición de licántropo Dean los encontró en la guardería de la cual no podían salir tras el derrumbe del segundo piso. 

Castiel estaba abrazando al pequeño Jack protegiéndolo pero al ver el rostro cambiado de Dean se sobresaltó.

—¡Dean! 

—¡Tenemos que salir, ahora! 

Aún con miedo Castiel tomó la mano Dean porque quería salvar a su hijo.


	4. Coffee

El café acabó derramándose en el suelo alfombrado del cuarto de hotel en el que los hermanos Winchester habían pasado los siguientes dos días mientras buscaban más pistas del mounstro que estaba asediando a la pequeña comunidad. 

El cambiaformas había interrumpido el lugar tomando a Dean por la espalda tras haber traído el desayuno, Sam estaba apuntando al hombre con su arma. 

—Deja a mi hermano. 

—No lo creo...

—Hombre, estás muerto en cuanto me libere de ti. 

A los Winchester nunca se les ocurrió que el dueño del hotel fuera el hombre que estaban buscando. No creyeron que el amable Castiel fuera el asesino.


	5. Dolphin

Los brazos de Sam rodeaban el cuerpo de Gabriel mientras veían un documental sobre delfines en la laptop.

Tenían el búnker para ellos dos vacío hasta el fin de semana ya que Castiel y Dean habían ido a visitar a Jody para ver a las chicas. Especialmente a Claire que tenía toda una semana festiva en su escuela y ellos dos la iban a ayudar. 

—Sammy, ¿podrías traer más palomitas? 

—Claro... —Sam soltó a Gabriel dándole un suave beso en la mejilla y se fue a la cocina para traer más comida para su adorable arcángel que se estaba recuperando.


	6. Letters

Cuando Jack decidió a ordenar el ático de su casa se encontró con una caja llena de cartas y con curiosidad comenzó a leerlas. Allí se dio cuenta que eran viejas cartas de amor que sus padres habían estado intercambiando a lo largo de muchísimos años antes de juntarse y decidir aparearse. 

Le gustó mucho la parte en la que Castiel decidió enfrentarse a su estricta familia y dejarlo todo para irse con Dean. 

—¡Jack, baja que el almuerzo está listo! —llamó Dean. 

—¡Ya voy, papá! —le contestó a su padre omega mientras guardado de nuevo todo en su sitio.


	7. Roses

—Te he criado por dieciséis años y lo que me das son unas rosas para mí cumpleaños —dijo Dean viendo a su hija mayor.

—Ay, papá no seas así... —se quejó Emma con un puchero. 

—Debiste darle chocolates, Emma —dijo Claire mientras cargaba al pequeño Jack. 

—No tenía más dinero... 

Dean se rió no aguantando más la pequeña broma. —Tranquila, renacuaja. Estoy jugando contigo. Sé que estás ahorrando mucho para ese auto... Las rosas están lindas —abrazó a su hija dándole un beso. 

—¿Ya viene papá del trabajo? —preguntó Emma.

—Cas ya está viniendo solo que está recogiendo mi pastel.

Todos gritaron contentos porque en la cena habría pastel de manzana.


	8. Folklore

—Según en el folclore peruano este tipo de fantasma se manifiesta luego de haber descubierto un engaño de su pareja y por consecuencia se suicidan tirándose en el ducto del ascensor —explicó Sam desde la mesa donde miraba su computador. 

—Wow. Es por eso que no me gustan los hospitales, Sammy. 

—Bueno, solo tenemos que averiguar quién fue chica y dónde la enterraron. 

—Debemos hacerlo cuanto antes porque esa imagen de la enfermera sin cabeza me está llegando —dijo Dean sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Hemos acabado con cosas más espantosas, Dean —interrumpió Castiel. 

—Sí, pero esta es realmente horrible, Cas.

Castiel solo negó ante las particularidades de Dean.


	9. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallout 4 AU

La entrada del edificio decía "PELIGRO" en grandes letras pintadas con aerosol rojo. A Dean le importó poco la advertencia adentrándose al lugar. Ninguna señal le iba a impedir ir a rescatar a su pequeño hermano de las garras del grupo de sintéticos locos que lo habían secuestrado. 

Los destrozaría a cada uno de ellos por haber atrevido a meterse con su pequeña familia. 

A su lado se encontraba Castiel, un sintético que había dejado todo atrás para quedarse con los Winchester pero ahora se echaba la culpa por Sam y Dean deseaba que no lo hiciera porque esto solo ocurrió por su propia culpa, por haber confiado que ningún pasado los encontraría. 

Porque después de todo la vida en el Yermo tenía un precio.


	10. Towel

El gemido ronco que Dean escuchó fue música para sus oídos y aquello le dio más confianza para seguir masturbando con su boca el sexo de Castiel que se estaba aferrando en la bañera. 

La toalla que había pedido Cas a Dean quedó olvidada en el suelo. 

La boca de Dean no pararía hasta que el recién convertido en humano, Cas, se viniera en ella. 

Castiel quería aprender cosas nuevas y está era una de ellas, Dean no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de enseñarle una de las cosas más placenteras que un humano podía experimentar en su vida. 

Tan solo esperaba que esto no se quedara aquí.


	11. Stripper

—No tocar —le advirtió el guardia al hombre que quería sobrepasarse con el stripper más pedido del local de Crowley. 

—¿Y tú quién te crees que eres? —dijo el hombre que estaba muy intoxicado del alcohol. 

—Alguien que te romperá la cara si sigues con esa actitud. 

El hombre se levantó furioso para ir contra el guardia pero una simple llave lo detuvo y por consecuencia lo sacaron del lugar. 

—Mi héroe —habló Dean bajando de la tarima. 

—Solo hago mi trabajo —dijo Castiel. 

—Por eso hoy tendrás una recompensa cuando acaben nuestros turnos... pero por mientras...

Dean le robó un profundo beso que Castiel siguió y después de eso el espectáculo siguió su curso.


	12. Luck

Dean se tumbó en la cama con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja y abrazó su almohada sin creerse aún del todo que la persona de sus más salvajes sueños le había invitado para ir baile de graduación juntos. 

Al comienzo pensó que se trataba de una broma pero realmente no lo era cuando Castiel le aseguró que realmente quería ir con él porque estaba interesado en él desde el noveno grado pero nunca se había atrevido a dar un paso porque era muy tímido y esta era su última oportunidad de tener suerte. 

Dean ahora esperaba con ansias que el baile llegara.


	13. Inferno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel/Sam Winchester.

Sam suspiró en su tercer trago, aburrido y solitario tras ser abandonado por su última novia, una beta llamada Ruby que prefirió desperdiciar su vida al lado de un alfa llamado Azazel que no hacía más que utilizar a las personas a su costa. 

A pesar que Ruby no era un amor verdadero, la había querido lo suficiente para que le duela la perdida. Así que aquí estaba bebiendo solo. 

Aunque, de pronto, su nariz pudo captar el agradable y dulce olor a miel de un omega sin emparejar. Por lo que dejó su bebida para comenzar a escanear el bar llamado Inferno al que había venido a parar para encontrar al omega. 

Sam lo encontró sentado en la barra, un chico bajo, rubio y de grueso cuerpo bebiendo un martini. Sus pies se movieron sin orden alguna y lo llevaron hasta el omega, que al notarlo le tiró una sonrisa. De alguna manera se le hacía conocido pero no sabía de dónde. 

—Hola, ¿estás solo? 

—Para ti, cariño, lo estoy.

El omega no era para nada tímido y eso le gustó a Sam por lo que se sentó a lado en el asiento libre. 

—Sonará cliché lo que te voy a decir pero, ¿te conozco? Siento que lo hago. 

El rubio se rió bajito dejando de beber su bebida y procedió a responderle. 

—Eres Sam Winchester de la facultad de leyes, ¿no es así? 

—Sí... ¿Cómo lo sabes? 

—Bueno... —el omega no muy seguro pero resignado respondió— lo sé porque soy Gabriel Novak, el secretario del Decano de tu Facultad. 

—Ah —exclamó— eres el omega con el diente dulce que tanto habla y adora el Decano— dijo Sam con una sonrisa— por alguna razón siempre estás fuera cuando busco al profesor. Parece que solo te vi una vez cuando fue a comienzos del año. 

—Culpo a las interminables cosas que el señor Shurley me manda hacer fuera de la oficina. 

Sam se rió suavemente, luego le ofreció otra bebida al omega y así pudieran conversar amenamente sin llegar a empujar los límites de toxicidad alcohólica, por supuesto. 

Esta noche en la que su corazón había sido roto se sentía menos doloroso cada vez que sacaba una sonrisa al dorado omega.


	14. Prank

Dean entró bostezando al baño del medianamente aceptable hotel en el cual se había hospedado con su hermano tras un caso de sal y quema a las afueras de Wisconsin. Del bolso que había cogido anteriormente sacó su pasta de dientes y lo aplicó a su cepillo sin darse cuenta de la cantidad o consistencia. Cuando se lo metió a la boca escupió el contenido de inmediato al lavado. 

—Joder, Sam, ¡¿qué mierda pusiste en mi pasta?! —gritó cuando salió del baño, su hermano junto a Castiel estaban riendo sin contenerse. 

—Fue idea de Cas. 

Dean fulminó la mirada hacia Cas antes de darse la vuelta. 

—Tienes suerte que te ame demasiado, Cas. Pero no creas que no te devolveré la broma.


	15. Prophecy

La espada se le cayó de las manos cuando vio el cuerpo de su pequeña hija en el suelo, con las alas grabadas y quemadas a su alrededor. Un grito desgarrador salió desde su interior cuando la cogió en sus brazos mientras las lágrimas se derramaban en sus mejillas. 

—¿Eres creyente? —preguntó Michael que había interrumpido en el búnker tras escapar de la jaula.  

—Voy a matarte —gruñó Castiel hacia su hermano mayor. 

—No eres un creyente, Castiel. Esta en la profecía matar al hijo del hombre justo y su ángel para que así se cumpla de una vez el apocalipsis que una vez me quitaron.


	16. Baby

—¿Qué voy hacer con él, Cas? —preguntó Dean con la voz entrecortada, cargando al bebé. 

—Lo cuidarás como lo hiciste años atrás —le acarició la mejilla derecha— y no estarás solo. Voy estar contigo en cada paso. 

—¿No te irás? 

—No. Se qué tienes miedo que me vaya pero no lo haré... El cielo dejó de ser mi hogar. El que es mi hogar eres tú y por supuesto Sam. 

—Cuando tenga que cambiarle un pañal espero no te escapes. 

Castiel se rió de la sonrisa de Dean, y luego lo besó a los labios con cuidado para no aplastar al pequeño Sammy que había sido hechizado a volverse pequeño sin retorno alguno.


	17. Egg

—¿Se supone que esto es un Tengu? —dijo Dean viendo al huevo que estaba en el medio de la cama del hotelucho de cuarta. 

—Sí... Según lo que dicen ellos nacen de esta forma —aportó Sam aún chequeando su computadora portátil. 

—Cas, bebé, ¿algunas palabras? 

—No creo que haya sido culpable de los asesinatos que están ocurriendo. Lo más probable es que se trate de uno de sus padres que se ha vuelto vengativo —Castiel se acercó al huevo y lo acunó en sus brazos— ellos son pacíficos hasta que matan a su pareja. Ahora que tenemos a su cría estará furioso. 

—Bueno, es hora de hacer pollo rostizado. 

—Dean... 

—Oye, no es mi culpa que la única forma de matarlo es con fuego.


	18. Runaway

—¡Volveré por ti, mi omega! 

Castiel besó los labios del alfa los pocos segundos que pudo aprovechar su boca para luego empujarlo hacia el balcón de su habitación. 

—Más te vale volver por mí.

—Me enfrentaré a tu padre con tal de casarme contigo —dijo retrocediendo a duras penas, no queriendo separarse. 

—Sé que lo harás. Ahora vete, mi alfa. 

Con un último beso más, Dean brincó la enredadera que crecía en esa parte de la hacienda, huyendo de los guardias que intentaban tirar de la puerta trabada. Castiel observó aferrado a la barandilla de mármol como su amado huía con su caballo por el bosque que colindaba. 

Una última mirada bastó para saber que Dean volvería mientras la puerta de su habitación era derribada.


	19. Spirit

Un chillido agudo hizo que Castiel retrocediera asustado por donde estaba caminando. Aún no estaba acostumbrado a las idiosincracias del castillo de Hogwarts, hasta hace poco era un niño normal que se había mudado a Londres y que jugaba con su gato la mayor parte de su tiempo cuando no tenía escuela; cuando de pronto un estallido de magia salió de sus manos y un par de extraños hombres vinieron a verlos y explicarles que era de esos raros casos de magos que nacían de una familia de no magos o muggles como ellos lo llamaba. 

Llevaba menos de dos meses y aún no estaba a gusto con los espíritus que aparentemente gustaban rondar por los pasillos de la escuela. Aún menos con el espíritu de Myrtle la llorona, esa mujer no tenía decencia alguna de mirar más allá de lo permitido. 

Castiel apresuró sus pasos para salir de esa ala de la escuela ya que no tenía ánimos de encontrarse con los no vivos, pero, en su huida chocó con algo o más bien alguien. 

—Oye, ve por dónde andas, amigo. 

—Lo siento. 

Al recuperarse del golpe Castiel subió la mirada y encontró los más bellos ojos verdes que nunca antes había visto en su corta vida, lo cual lo hizo tragar saliva por los nervios porque aparte de hermoso era un Slytherin, y dios lo cuide, había oído muy malos rumores de esa casa. 

Pero... aún así Castiel quería seguir conocerlo.


	20. Ocean

Lágrimas caían por los ojos de Dean mientras se reproducía el último video mensaje que había recibido en los últimos veintitrés años en el cual estuvo atrapado en un planeta por tres horas. Un caótico y jodido planeta que no era más que un océano inmenso con inimaginables olas que podían matarte en segundos el cual estaba atrapado bajo la gravedad de un agujero negro, así cambiando por completo el tiempo que transcurría para cada uno. 

Su pequeña hija ya no era la que dejó atrás, ahora tenía su misma edad y le rogaba con insultos que era tiempo que volviese a casa. 

Dean lloró hasta que ya no le quedarán más lágrimas. Ni siquiera el consuelo de Castiel fue suficiente mientras lo abrazaba torpemente en sus brazos.


	21. Glass

—Nunca más volvamos a participar en una apocalipsis, cariño —suspiró Dean desde su sitio, contento de haber probado el pie de fresas que ofrecía el Ritz. 

—Bueno... Si un apocalipsis significa que confieses tu amor por mí, creo que lo provocaría —dijo Castiel mirando con amor al hombre que amaba mientras levantaba la copa de vidrio para tomar de su contenido.

—Cállate, Cas. 

—Preferiblemente quisiera que me calles con un beso pero bien dices... Debemos ser decentes, ángel. 

—No me tientes, demonio. 

—Quiero tentarte aún más...

Los ojos celestiales de Dean rodaron para después chasquear los dedos para que toda actividad en el restaurante se detuviera, una vez detenido el tiempo Dean se acercó a Castiel y le robó un profundo beso que sabía a vino.


	22. Hunger

El sonido de los cubiertos siendo usados eran lo único que se oía en la mesa mientras el único invitado estaba atado en una silla sin poder hacer nada porque el miedo lo tenía paralizado y tan solo le quedaba ver cómo su anfitrión comía al hombre que había echo su vida una pesadilla. 

—¿No vas comer, Gabriel? —preguntó Sam. 

—Y-Yo...

—Sería un desperdicio si no comes... Aún más si el plato principal es aquel que te hizo daño. 

—Sam.

Sam dejó sus cubiertos, limpió su boca y se puso de pie hasta donde estaba Gabriel, el cual se estremeció cuando junto su mejilla con la suya. 

—Te amo demasiado, Gabriel. Pero si te atreves a desperdiciar un solo bocado de este delicioso festín que he hecho para ti... —las uñas romas de Sam se clavaron en los brazos de Gabriel— ten por seguro que cuando vuelva a estar hambriento serás tú quien sirva como plato principal.


	23. Pride

Los rosados y exquisitos labios de Castiel estaban llevando a la luna a Deanna mientras su mano apretaba su cadera mientras ella no hacía más que seguir su beso y dejar que el sabor del labial sandía de Castiel se combinara con su saliva. 

—No creo que podía seguir viviendo sin probar tus labios —dijo Castiel al terminar el beso. 

—Creo que lo hiciste es un buen momento... 

Castiel se rió bajito, luego volvió a besar los labios de Deanna pero esta vez se colgó de su cuello mientras la música, los cánticos, confeti y serpentinas se producían alrededor de ellas celebrando con orgullo que el amor podía venir de diferentes maneras y que ninguna estaba mal.


	24. Photograph

"El amor puede doler a veces..." 

Dean suspiró mientras miraba las fotografías de Castiel en sus manos. Con sus cabellos desordenados salvajemente, las cejas fruncidas ya que no entendía el por qué debía posar ante la cámara para luego derretir su ceño cuando Dean tomó otra imagen en su móvil besando su boca hasta dejarlo sin aliento. 

Gruñó tirando las fotografías al suelo y se bajó del capó de su auto para volver dentro de el pero se detuvo al ver una de las imágenes, una fotografía que tomó a los dieciséis cuando le dijo que quería un relación. 

En esa foto podía verse, estúpido y juvenil abrazando a Castiel mientras el otro se acurrucaba en su cuello escondiéndose del flash de la cámara. 

—Maldita sea... 

Volvió a coger las fotos rápidamente y se adentró al Impala, volvió a casa sin importar que rompiera algún límite de velocidad, volvería a recuperar a Castiel, se enfrentaría a sus miedos y lo recuperaría.


	25. Competition

—¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué cada vez que ven una piscina tienen que saltar a competir quién es el mejor?! —gritó Sam apenas sosteniendo las ropas que su hermano y su mejor amigo tiraban a sus manos. 

—Porque tu hermano es un idiota que no acepta que soy mejor. 

—Cállate, Novak. 

Lo siguiente que Sam ve es como Dean y Castiel caen al agua para ver quién llega rápido al otro extremo. Sam suspira amargado caminando hacia donde está Charlie sentada en una banca protegida del sol. Algún día esos dos se cansaría de tanta competencia tonta. 

—Hoy se inscribió un nuevo chico al club de natación —avisó Charlie tomando apuntes. 

—Oh, ¿quién? 

—Gabriel Milton —dijo contenta— por fin podremos competir contra otras escuelas. 

—Genial...

—Oh, vamos, Sam. Por fin podrás enseñarles a todos que eres el mejor nadador de mariposa en toda este maldito estado. 

Sam sonrió apenado, no era tan bueno como decía Charlie pero agradecía tener su apoyo. Luego sus ojos vieron como Castiel y Dean peleaban en el agua, no sabía quién había ganado pero no le importó porque después esos dos estaban besándose apasionadamente.


	26. Roadtip

—Una vez más, ¿por qué estamos haciendo este viaje por carretera? 

—Porque te negaste a tomar un avión a pesar que te dije que cuidaría por ti —contestó Castiel pacientemente por enésima vez. 

—Ah. Maldita sea, maldito verano. 

—Ten, cariño —Cas le alcanzó una botella de agua fría que sacó del mediano cooler debajo de sus pies. 

—Eres mi héroe... 

—Es por eso que me casé contigo —le sonrió. 

—Eso y porque que supe que te amaba cuando me regalaste un libro sobre diferentes tipos de semilla. Dios... sabía que era amor cuando leí ese aburrido libro cuando ni siquiera tenía un mísero jardín. 

—Tambien te amo.


	27. Moon

—Lo siento, niño... 

—No lo hagas, Gabriel. Por favor, no, no lo hagas —lloró Sam apenas arrastrándose en la hierba seca debido a sus heridas— no tienes que hacerlo. 

—Debo. O sino vamos a morir y no quiero que eso pase. Especialmente no quiero que mueras, no cuando llevas el niño que está en tu vientre. 

—Y-Yo... Gabriel, por favor —rogó sosteniendo la mano el abrigo del arcángel— no me dejes. No nos dejes. 

—Vive, mi querido niño rey del infierno... 

Gabriel tocó el frente del demonio haciéndolo dormir. No podía curarlo sin hacerle daño. Lo tomó en sus brazos, lo escondió en el hueco de una secoya y lo protegió con unas runas esperando que su hermano y Dean puedan encontrarlo más tarde. 

Un agudo sollozo salió de la boca de Gabriel cuando besó la frente de Sam antes de salir del escondite y correr bajo el tenue brillo de la luna para encontrarse con su hermano mayor y enfrentarlo de un vez por todas.


	28. Craving

—No preguntes cuando ya sabes la respuesta...

—Pero me gustan las respuestas, Cas...

—Desde el momento en que te vi... Me propuse ser tuyo. Estar dispuesto solo para ti por qué no habría más personas después de ti —Castiel besó el pecho de Dean, presionando sus senos con la presión que a ella le gustaba para terminar su recorrido en su bajo vientre mientras su mano acariciaba su sexo— porque eres como una droga a la cual ansío sin parar. Tengo hambre de ti.

La boca de Castiel probó el sabor dulce del fin del verano cuando su lengua lamió los pliegues húmedos de Dean, prestando atenta atención a su clítoris. 

—Joder, Cas... —gimió aferrándose a los cabellos de Castiel mientras era comida hasta estar deshecha.


	29. Graffiti

Castiel detuvo su andar cuando se cruzó con el muro que quedaba camino al área en dónde su superior Zacarías lo estaba esperando. La pared que había estado anteriormente llena de graffitis ahora estaba pintada de peonías blancas en muchos tamaños y entre esas flores había un ángel muy parecido a él tomando una pequeña siesta mientras se aferraba un ramo de ellas. Aquello lo hizo jadear, temblar de una manera que no había experimentado antes. 

Era como si la vista le trajera un recuerdo que se resbalaba entre su gracia, solo podía diferenciar pequeños retazos de un rostro pecoso que sonreía y decía algo que no podía escuchar. 

¿Qué era lo que Castiel había olvidado y por qué sentía que fue el único que se había quedado atrás?


End file.
